Sharpening woodwork cutting devices such as wood chisels and plane iron blades is not a simple task, especially for those that lack experience in doing such. Proper sharpening is very important if the implement or device is going to perform effectively, and moreover proper sharpening assures that maximum life will result and that the same will not prematurely have to be discarded.
With a woodwork cutting device such as a wood chisel or plane iron blade, effectiveness can be impaired by several different factors and circumstances. First, it is important that the cutting edge be sharpened such that the cutting edge is square with the blade portion of the woodwork cutting device. Expressed in another way, this means that the cutting edge should be straight and horizontal and generally extend perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the blade forming a part of the woodwork cutting device.
Secondly, it is important that the cutting edge be shaped or beveled at a proper angle to assure effective and efficient performance. Usually this means that the cutting edge is beveled at approximately a 65 degree angle.
In the past, the angle of the beveled cutting edge and the alignment of the cutting edge has been left to the judgment and skill of the individual sharpening the device. Even under the best of circumstances, it is difficult for the most skilled individuals to properly sharpen such woodwork cutting devices by hand alone. It has been known to provide devices for holding and supporting the device to be sharpened while the same is moved into engagement with a grinding or sharpening stone. But the problem here is that such devices are expensive, inconvenient, and are not always practical to use.
Therefore, a need exists for some practical means to assist an individual in properly sharpening woodwork cutting devices such as a wood chisel or plane iron blade in order that the resulting cutting edge will be properly aligned and beveled.